Primero de abril
by pali-chan
Summary: un corazon roto reviviendo el pasado cada año en la misma fecha. habra esperanza para el ?axm oneshot


**Primero de abril**

Unos zapatos negros , un pantalón de vestir oscuro , camiseta blanca de bambula y los ojos mas tristes que se hayan visto jamás de un color azul intenso.

El crepúsculo estaba a pocos momentos de aparecer, entre los grandes edificios de la ciudad de Kyoto,un mundo de gente caminaba en diferentes direcciones cada quien en sus pensamientos .Él caminaba a paso seguro con sus manos en los bolsillos, no le importaba la gente que pasaba a su lado, solo tenía un objetivo y un recuerdo en su mente de aquel primero de abril de hace ya tres años.

Miró su reloj - _Ya casi darán las seis .. y estoy a punto de llegar_ - dijo clavando su mirada en el bar que había cruzando la avenida. El bar de sus recuerdos.

Caminó el poco trayecto y tomó asiento frente a un gran árbol de cerezos.

**Primero de abril ...6 p.m estoy en el bar , como habíamos quedado...**

**Pero hoy no vendrás y eso fue hace tanto tiempo... **

**Que a la misma mesa vengo a recordar que te amo.**

Una voz lo sacó de su ensoñación - _Disculpe joven,¿ desea tomar algo?_ -le preguntó un camarero.

- _Sólo un café por favor_ -dijo sin desviar la mirada de aquel árbol. El camarero tomó nota y asintió - _enseguida traeré su pedido_ - y sin más se retiró.

Suspiró. Otro año mas. Otro año sin saber de ella. El la alejó de su vida para siempre y por la felicidad de ella callo lo que sentía... no podía , moría ante el brillo de esos ojos color esmeralda intenso .

**Primero de abril ... tu me dijiste , que querías hablar de ciertas cosas...**

**pero hoy no volverás y eso fue hace tanto tiempo...**

**que a la misma mesa vengo a revivir el pasado.**

Miró la silla vacía frente a él y por un instante la vio con su hermosa sonrisa y su piel tan delicada regalándole una de sus mejores miradas , él sonrió y sus recuerdos se abrieron paso en su mente.

- _Eres muy importante para mi y lo sabes ... por eso quiero que seas el primero en saber la noticia_ - sus mejillas se habían teñido de un color rosa encantador para sus ojos.

- _Dime pequeña de que se trata_- su corazón latía feliz por tenerla frente a él, en ese momento solo para él.

- _Aoshi-sama ...dentro de tres meses me casaré con Soujiro_ - dijo mirando sus manos temblorosas, esperando su reacción después de la noticia que le acababa de dar.

El se sentía morir , la piel se le había helado y una tempestad de lagrimas habían inundado sus ojos, bajó su mirada para que misao no lo viera - Mi niña te felicito. Serás la estrella mas bella del firmamento ese día - sus últimas palabras... hasta el mismo noto que se quebraban y noto el suave tacto de las manos de Misao al sujetar las suyas.

- _Aoshi-sama, por favor dime la verdad_ -ella le rogó. Si él se lo pedía ella dejaría todo. Lo amaba pero había desistido de la idea de que aquel hombre había nacido para ella.

-_ Si tú eres feliz , yo seré feliz_ - dijo esforzándose por mostrar una sonrisa que jamás llegó a sus ojos.

El mundo se le vino encima. ¿ Él era feliz porque ella estaba feliz?.Entonces entendió a duras penas que el jamás se negaría a ese acontecimiento y con su corazón roto volvió a hablar.

- _Quiero que sepas ...que seguirás siendo la persona más importante para mi...estuviste siempre a mi lado y protegiéndome de_ _todo ...necesito...quiero que sepas que te quiero y te querré siempre. Nunca lo dudes...-_ susurró.

Él alzó la vista y contempló la dulzura de sus ojos... _ese era su consuelo._

- _No seré el dueño de tu amor .. pero si de tu amistad_ - pensó antes de mentir por ella - _ese es mi consuelo ser el dueño de tu amistad y eso, me hace feliz _- dijo odiándose así mismo por mentirle.

Misao contuvo el aliento antes de hablar. Temía que su voz se quebrara justo en ese instante y rompiera el esquema que tanto le había costado hacer.

- _Así es aoshi-sama. Mira ese árbol de cerezos_ - dijo señalándoselo -_ recuérdalo ... así es nuestra amistad como ese cerezo siempre de pie , creciendo y floreciendo, cada ves mas bello que los demás_ - termino volviendo su mirada a esos ojos azules que tanto amaba y de los que en ese instante se despedía.

Él no pudo contenerse y con su mano acaricio la piel suave y nívea del rostro de Misao.

- _Nunca cambies esa ternura tuya .. eso es lo que me fascina de ti_ -el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver como ella le guiñaba un ojo.

- _Jamás Aoshi –sama ... jamas_- y miro su reloj - _debo irme. Pronto vendrá Soujiro por mi -_ dijo intentando demostrar alegría, pero por alguna razón sus ojos no sonreían.

No podía despedirse de ella, no quería.

- _Prométeme que serás feliz_ - dijo tomándola de la mano al ver que ella se levantaba. Ella lo miró y se acercó a él.

-_Te lo prometo_ - susurró contra su mejilla. Antes de besarla sus ojos se encontraron por ultima vez antes de que ella se despidiera - _adiós_ - dijo ella tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y la vio partir corriendo con su juventud de ángel, saliendo del bar y mezclándose entre la gente , desapareciendo de su vista pero jamás de su alma. El brillo de sus ojos los guardaría para siempre en su corazón.

- _Adiós Misao. Se feliz.. que yo seguiré aquí amándote siempre_.

**Año tras año, vuelvo al lugar de nuestra cita **

**Para reencontrarme con tu cuerpo en mis sueños...**

**Año tras año , un café , un cigarrillo**

**...y una silla vacía que me escucha decir te quiero ...**

El ruido de la taza de café sobre la mesilla lo devolvió a la realidad.

- _Su café joven_ - dijo el camarero dejándole el importe sobre la mesa.

- _Muchas gracias_ - respondió mientras tomaba el papel y sacaba su billetera para pagarle - _quédese con el cambio_ - dijo tomando un sorbo de su café mientras seguía mirando aquel imponente árbol que desprendía sus pétalos y su inconfundible y dulce aroma. Dejó su café mientras prendía un cigarrillo y en una servilleta escribía una nota.

**Primero de abril .. se ha hecho tarde , debo marcharme **

**tengo otros compromisos ...**

**pero te aseguro que en un año estoy de vuelta **

**y a la misma mesa vendré a recordar que te amo...**

Tomó la servilleta con aquella nota y la tiró al viento en dirección a aquel árbol, símbolo de su amistad con Misao... De su amor por misao.

Se levantó mientras miraba volar el papel. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se marchó del bar.

**Año tras año vuelvo al lugar de nuestra cita**

**Para reencontrarme con tu cuerpo en mis sueños...**

**Año tras año un café , un cigarrillo ..**

**Y una silla vacía que me escucha decir te quiero ...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los pies le dolían de tanto caminar pero mas le dolía su corazón. Otro primero de abril. Otro año más sin ver aquellos azules ojos que le quitaban el sueño. Su matrimonio se deshizo en meses, era infeliz. Su alma la había llevado a aquel bar junto a él antes de irse. No tenia valor para volverlo a ver , le había prometido que seria feliz y no cumplió su palabra ... Y ahí estaba casi llegando a aquel árbol de cerezos en la vereda del bar, caminaba tan deprisa como le permitían sus tacones, hasta que un papel traido por el viento se apegó a su pecho, lo tomó entre sus delicadas manos y lo leyó.

Sus lágrimas brotaban como ríos por sus mejillas y sonrió.

-_Aoshi_ -susurro y desvió su camino. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar con la esperanza de una nueva oportunidad. Una oportunidad de ser feliz y amar..

**Fin **

**_(N/A): No me maten soy nuevita jajaaj ... quiero agradecer a kaorumar y a Nadeshiko miko que me han ayudado deveras .. muchachitas..gracias por su apoyo y pasiencia jajaja .. espero que les guste este oneshort .._**

**_besos _**

**_pali-chan _**


End file.
